To capture images and/or video using a portable electronic device, such as an Apple iPhone® or iPad® or any tablet computer or personal digital assistant (PDA) using an integrated rear-facing camera, a user would typically need to hold the device vertically in front of him or her due to the camera lens being located at the backside of the device and the viewing screen on the opposite side of the device. Such action generally draws attention from onlookers and may alert certain people to the fact that they are having their picture or video taken by the user. This could also be uncomfortable for the person taking the picture and/or video or waiting for a long period to get “the perfect shot” while holding the device in a vertical manner.
Consider an example in which a user attends a lecture and would like to capture a video and/or audio recording of the lecture using an electronic device so that he or she can later review the recording. Holding the device in front of him or her to do so would be not only awkward and uncomfortable but would also hinder his or her ability to take notes during the lecture.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved case for portable electronic devices, particularly with regard to capturing images and/or video using such a device.